Voldemort vs Seras and a lot of other heroes
by KrspaceT
Summary: Toph, Aelita, Ashoka, Ben, Kiki, Seras, Sari and Jayfeather get more then they bargained for when they go under Ba Sing Se. Other incidents, surrounding the worlds of Hellsing and Harry Potter, also are here
1. Valdimort vs Seras and others

Two blind, one battle between 10 new keys and the next story and then something else

**The blind are in many cases the least blind of us all**

_In many ways, the quote is true of Jayfeather, keyblade user and master of fire and electricty has accomplised many. His two Keyblades __he uses to fight and propel himself in the air like a propeler. One resembled a claw at the sword; a guard with the warrior cat symbols of the five living clans on its guard of wood and a star clan symbol keychain ( absent on knights in the video; the evil creepy dude has one). The other a flame blade with a green guard and handle with a lightning bolt keychain. __But another similar warrior is Toph, the blind earthbender master, alas she had no keyblade to mention. This young girl is friends with Jayfeather, and is about to team up in a epic battle below Ba Sing Say, and it gets worse and nearly costs the world some great heroes without the Hogwarts incarnated muggle versions of two OC's I like. For an idea of keyblade appearances look at this link_com/watch?v=7vQrq-41bYM

In the dripping Crystal chasms below Ba Sing Se, a anomaly opens, to the chamber of secrets in the alternate dimension about 5 years before the story...

" Anomaly alert" the ARC's computer went off. The man in charge, Nick Cutter was quick to find it.

" Hmm, the anomaly has opened, in Ba Sing Se's underground. From another dimmension at the other end of the anomaly. This is worrysome, better call Thomas" Nick said, refering to the master swordsman and magician who was still recovering from a great battle, his left arm in a sling.

Greenia

" Thomas, a message from that british man with those anomaly things" Jade called as Thomas walked in.

" Thomas, we got a situation. A anomaly has opened in the underground of Ba Sing Se. You could have an issue, I can't trace the world it came from" Cutter told him.

" Understood, I will contact Aang to warn him" Thomas noted before turning off the call and calling Aang, one of the keybearers

Avataria

" Socka, wake up Socka" his sister Katara said using water bending to try to wake up the petrified warrior.

" Let me try something" Toph noted. Grabbing him she slammed him into a building. nothing

" This is bad" Aang noted before a hologram of Thomas appeared.

" Why is Socka petrified?" Thomas asked

" Don't really know, he was down in the Catacombs about 8 hours ago and he didn't come back so Toph had to earthbend him up, but he was frozen like this." Aang noted worried

" Where was he?"

" Near the underground river, right next to it actually" Katara noted.

" Hmm, this is worrysome, Katara, Aang go seal all exits now. Toph, I am going to need your assistance" Thomas said opening a light portal. Sighing Toph walked through it, and said before leaving " Lovebirds this can't be good"

Greenia

Toph walked out into the command center, and Jayfeather, a friend of hers because of their shared blindness was also present, along with Thomas, Rhinox and Drew Saturday.

" Toph, Jayfeather; you are the only ones I will risk to handle this situation, for no one else can handle it safely" Thomas noted.

" What?" Jayfeather asked confused.

" Socka was petrified by a basalisk, a ancient creature from Hogwarts." Drew noted " very poisonous, kills you just by being seen directly, and petrified from indirect seeing like mirrors and water" Drew noted.

" I would prefer to send Harry Potter to do this, but he is missing somewhere and as it is I know of no one better to handle it than you two" Thomas noted.

" Okay, but what else can this thing do?" Toph asked.

" Lets see, according to the book of all beasts, it spits poison, tunnels and is controlled by a spirit" Drew noted. " You are going to have to best it, but beware of the ghost" Drew warned as Thomas opened a portal. Walking through it, Thomas turned and asked Drew " what ghost?"

" Tom riddle, a past incarnate of lord..." Rhinox began before Thomas silenced him with a hand signal.

" Please don't. That dude took seven trials to kill in one dimmension. I have not been to this worlds Hogwarts and Colton left Hogwarts with his full wizard education five years before Harry fought him. I don't want to risk summoning him to Greenia, with all of us on the mends and not ready to face another great villian"

The catacombs

Walking out, Toph and Jayfeather began to use their hearing and smell to search for the beast. They soon found it. Walking towards the location Aang and Katara fought Azula, the giant snake was trying to climb the waterfall into Ba Sing Se.

" NO" Jayfeather yelled summoning the keyblade of firestar and sent a ball of fire into the skin of the snake. Crying it turned on them.

" Here it comes" Toph warned. Then the beast growled, a ear splitting hellish growl. Meeting it they ran at it. The snake spat a bomb of poison at them that Toph blocked by raising earth. Lifting a huge boulder from the earth she chucked it at the beast. Stricking it in the head it fell into the water. Raising its head to get air it slithered away down the river.

" Its getting away" Jayfeather said running after it followed by Jayfeather. Smelling a deposit of poison Jayfeather leapt over it as Toph propelled herself with a rising earth pillar over it. Propelling himself with the propellers they intercepted the beast. Hissing the snake burrowed its way underground.

" Stupid snake" Toph muttered before following it. As they followed it farther below ground they saw a strange light. Walking in they approached a giant glowing hole in the fabric of space that resembled a broken glass hole made from a bullet. The snake was trying to get into it.

" No, stay and fight" a voice said that only the snake and Jayfeather heard. Walking towards them was a ghost of a young boy in a black robe. His hair was brown and a angry grin on his face.

" Hello muggles, I am Tom Riddle, the past form of the great Valdimort. I am one of the seven Horocruxs of.." he began before a dark looking portal appeared out of nowhere.

" Oh, this is better. Fear my incarnation of this dimmension. Let me return to cleanse my hogwarts and let him take care of you" Tom riddle gloated before he and the snake exited through the portal. Appearing before the two was a bald man in dark flowing robes.

" I smell a keyblade" Valdimort said darkly sending a dark blast of energy out of nowhere at them. Barley avoiding it he continued.

" By saying my name, I have come here. And Sidious isn't the only villain your keyblades are destined to fight. I am as well. But if one keyblade dies, I will rule my world, and maybe a few others without fail." he went on.

" Thomas, we have a situation" Toph said scared via a communicator.

Greenia

" Oh Barzul" Thomas muttered angrily. " That tom riddle summoning dark baldy over there.I must not say his name though. However I must get some ready heroes. Heroes of Greenia, I need your help now" Thomas called. " Come only to fight if you can" he added quickly.

In the main area

Decides the heroes who live in Greenia like Aelita from Lyoko, Ben Tennyson from land of aliens and Omi of Xalion temple, several heroes were temporaringly in Greenia. They were two of Jayfeathers fellow keyblade warriors of the propechy, Sari Sumdac and Ashoka Tano along with the non propechy keyblade user Seras Victoria who was staying in greenia to help out in emergencies while Thomas recovered, like now.

" This can't be good, who is coming with me" Seras asked worried.

" I will go" Sari said immediatly.

" So will I" her friendly rival Ashoka said as soon as Sari finished.

" We can go too" Ben and his girlfriend Kiki said as well.

" And I will go as well" Aelita chipped in.

" Aelita, are you sure" her friend Jeremy asked worried.

" I'm fine Jeremy" she reassured him. Nodding the five ran to the command center.

" Thomas, don't go, your still tired" Rhinox told him sternly.

" I will not risk their deaths" Thomas countered as Seras ran in.

" Thomas, perhaps you can help us in a different way" Seras told him.

Meanwhile

" Take this" Valdimort yelled as more balls of darkness were lobed at Toph and Jayfeather, who were using the earth to block them. Cringing Jayfeather sent a blast of fire at him, Valdimort just blocked it with his hand.

" Whoa" Jayfeather breathed before the rock shattered. The shrapnel blasted from it, knocking Toph out and lodging the keyblades out of reach. Not to mention the dark magic of Voldomort stops the keyblade resummoning process. But then as Valdimort raised hand to strike them a orb of blue energy struck him from behind. A flash of Orange hair landed in front of them. It was Thomas's old friend Seras and following the friendly Vampiress was the keyblade user Sari, her blue eyes round with worry.

" More muggles" Valdimort muttered. Then his eyes flashed in interest.

" Join me fair Vampiress and lead me to conquer the world" he demanded to Seras.

" Vampire" Sari said shocked.

" Yes, I am a vampire, I just was given a nice little magic charm that lets me be human, and No I am not on the side of villians" Seras noted summoning her keyblade as did Sari.

" Very well" Valdimort darkly commented as dark energy burst at them. With both power orb and fire they broke a hole through the energy where a power orb and flash of light energy struck Valdimort. Leaping up Jayfeather joined them, dragging Toph by her shirt.

" Fools, you will all suffer" Valdimort crackled striking them with a series of dark spells. But as they blocked them, he tried his secret weapon, but as he started to cast it, a ball of pink energy struck him from behind. From a crack behind him came Aelita with her wings carrying Ashoka Tano. Leaping they summoned their keyblades. Then from below a giant fist struck him. Flying up he spied Ben Tennyson as Humongosaur with his girlfriend Kiki ( Pudding Fong).Surrounded by heroes, he grinned evilly.

" Not even you muggles and vampire can't best me.

" Vampire?" Ashoka asked with Ashoka also confused. Ben and Kiki already knew, ben from Silver eyed nicktoons mania and Kiki from the as of this written unreleased KrspaceT halloween special.

" Really, do you have to keep saying that" Seras muttered before Fire, energy orb, lightning, energy field, brisingr, and a large boulder flew at him. Muttering a dark spell they all shattered, but then Kiki leapt down from the upper rocky catacombs and struck him clean in the face.

" Mutant muggle animagas thing, be gone" he cried grabbing her by the tail and flung her at Ben. Crashing into Ben they flew across the room and struck a giant green crystal, both out cold.

" You creep" Ashoka yelled summoning both keyblade and lightsabre and leapt at him. But avoiding the lunge he took Ashoka's lightsabre and sent the keyblade flying before a dark burst of energy sent Ashoka into the river. Coughing she struggled out before fainting on the shore

Now only four still concious, Valdimort leapt at them and with a dark magic copy of Ashoka's blade he dueled Aelita. Blocking every strike he pushed her against the walls, but then she sang and the rock gave way and let her escape. But growling he sent a pillar of dark energy from the earth at her and sent her flying into main Ba sing se, on top of a startled Aang to be precise.

Standing their ground, the last three keyblade users attacked.

meanwhile

In Dalgon alley, Thomas was in sneaking around hunting for a weak soul to use the force to have him summon Valdimort. Finding none, he turned to leave. But then something caught his eye. A giant man with a gray beard was walking by, and saw him.

" Who might you be" the man said. But then he sniffed in Thomas's scent. " I smell a keyblade" he said excited.

" Yes, and why do you wish to know" Thomas said summoning his key.

" I am Hagrid, keeper of Keys and grounds at hogwarts school of..." he began.

" I know, and I have a great problem" Thomas interupted and explained.

" He got in another world and is causing who knows what damage?" Hagrid asked.

" True" Thomas noted.

" Hmm, I may know of someone who will summon him, follow me" Hagrid asked as the two snuck off to a secret lair.

Meanwhile

" Dark lightning, so original" Sari teased trying to avoid dark lightning from Valdimort. With her skates, she was agile as the supernatural Seras and the warrior Jayfeather. Avoiding the dark energies, he growled and summoned a blast of blue energy from his wand. Aiming at Sari he fired, and her energy orb was crushed by it and she was sent flying, crashing through the 5 foot thick walls of granite. Tired of all of this, he muttered a killing curse, and aimed it at Jayfeather. Now the power of the keyblade helped limit certain forms of magic, like force chokes, mind invasions and killing curses but it still hurt. But it just so happened that Jayfeather was using his starclan herb healing on Seras, and it split in two with the powerful magic to unleash a new ability to Jayfeather.

In the hideout

" Tonto, any sign of Vilgax" Omntrix said sipping a soda.

" Nope" he noted. These versions of the two omnitrix guardians were muggles fighting a Hogwarts incarnate of Vilgax. But that Tonto was nessasary.

" Giant Rat" Omnitrix yelled in terror before running in terror. In this world, the fear of rats was Omnitrix's thing, and Scampers was perfect for the job. Giving him cheese before returning him to Ron Weasly, Thomas walked up to Tonto.

" Who are you" he asked angrily reaching for his omnitrix.

" Put down your arm"

" I will put my arm down"

" You will do as I ask"

" I will do as you ask"

" You will name the man I have written on this transcript" Thomas said running away with Hagrid quickly.

" Huh, some Lord Valdimort. Valdimort. Valti more. Baltimore Valtimore"

Meanwhile

" Clan Cat attack" Jayfeather yelled as his body dissapeared and five copies of himself made of thunder, wind, shadow, sky and river appeared. All with the claw keyblade they fired a attack of that form into Valdimort. But even that wasn't enough. Growling he sent dark magic at the clones and destroyed them causing the real Jayfeather to fall down out cold. Walking to finish the job, he was cut off by Seras.

" So it is you and me Vampire" He said coldly.

" British villian vs British Vampire it is" she challenged before keyblade met lightsabre again and again quickly. Flashing light, she kicked him in the lower regions and took the lighsabre. But going for his head his hand grabbed the lightsabre as it turned into pure crystal at the blade. Gasping she dropped it as a blast of dark energy hit her. Not down she sent fire at him. But then he began to fade away, his magic gone as was the chance to win.

" Blast it, I am fading back to my own world. Some fool said my name. I am going to kill them. We will meet again you keyblade oaths, especially you Seras Victora" he said vanishing. A portal appeared and Thomas walked in. Seeing the injured, he muttered a spell and they groaned and woke up. Aang flew down with Aeltia, Katara and the de petrified Socka.

"I am sorry, I just got rid of him. He is someone elses issue now. Back to fight Harry, the boy who lived. The boy who bested him. Oh and two other guys.

Meanwhile

" Is the rat gone?" Omnitrix called.

" VALDIMORT, VAAAALLLLDDDDIIIMMMORRRT V A L D I M O R T" Tonto yelled.

" Who?" Omnitrix asked in confusion as Valdimort appeared before them.

" Die you filthy muggle. You naming me sent me back from my near victory over the keyblade users" he growled.

" Whoever you are, your going down" the boys said hands on their watches.

_Blah Blah they repelled them, then moved out of England for safety. This occured before Philosophers stone. Tonto and Omnitrix, rather in this dimmension, another 13V one or their true home dimmension of Omnitrix one ia, is the property of again Omnitrix 1, I just have the ability to use them_


	2. Failed Diplomatica

Well, a quick HP story, and I don't think I can capture his way of speaking, so lay off Hagrid

Flashback during first chapter

"You know I'v 'ever he'rd of 'ther worlds" Hagird said in his thick accents.

"Well, you'd be surprised how many there are; the Great Forest, home to talking cats, Alegesia, home to the legendary dragon riders, Cybertron, home of the giant robots called Transformers...."

"Well, I'm not liken' them 'bots you mentioned" Hagrid laughed "But 'appy a lad i"d be to see one of them ridin' dragons!"

"To bad you won't be able to" a group of voices said. Turning, Thomas saw he was surrounded by a group of suited wizards, with the look and appearance of secret agents!

"The talk and knowledge of other worlds was banned by the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, sub act 13. Your know to be taken in for questioning, off world being, and your giant friend will be sent to Akzaban!" they all took out wands.

"Petrific totalicis" they fired a blast of magic at Thomas. He sighed, and flicked his hand. A portal of light appeared and took the magic, and paralized the attacking wizard.

"Pet..." they were knocked back by the force. Before they could get out, Thomas and Hagrid were running like the dickens.

"You don' think they're 'tat mad, do ya?" Hagrid huffed.

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry, my friends are going to be Valdi food!"

"Hey, will' de' put me in Azkaban?"

"I don't think so, they got hit pretty hard"

End Flashback

"If your trying to make a good impression on them, I don't think that worked" Rattrap laughed.

"You do realize, that if they caught me, I could be locked in that prison, shiver" Thomas shivered.

"You may as well try to get that act down from power, else its going to be a problem if Val" Optimus primal covered his lips.

"If mr. Skull face gets out again" Rattrap finished.

"Good point, I should assemble a task force" Rattrap decreed. "It's time to give them kindness, talking, and force!"

"No, no task force. That sound's too much like invasion, I think a more subtle approach is in order. I think we should send myself, and four others, to negotiate, at least make an effort"

"Yeah, that's the smart way" Optimus nodded.

"Oh come on, can't we just blow up something!"

"RATTRAP!"

"Okay, okay, we won't"

"I think you should try and bring people who most fit into the world of wizards, like Seras for instance. A vampire would not be hard to take in living on other worlds" Optimus brought up.

"Yeah, that should work. I believe Eragon would work too, now that leaves two more. Jayfeather, yeah maybe that would work"

"That leaves one more, I say you get Alex russo!" Rattrap decreed. Thomas and Optimus looked at him in shock.

"Alex, on a diplomatic mission! Rattrap, are you on my side!"

"Yep, else I would just say Va...!" Optimus swatted him.

"OW!"

Later

"Okay, I've gathered you all here, for a diplomatic..." Thomas began.

"I'm leaving" Alex turned around.

"Alex, please" Thomas sighed. "we need 5 people who will somewhat fit their normal, to increase our chances of success. Eragon can get Saphira if all else fails"

"Oh, okay" Alex rolled her eyes. "Plus, I think we may see some dragon gut slashing, it will be fun!"

Laugh track

"Would you stop doing that" Jayfeather said telepatchicaly.

"What?"

"That laughing thing!"

"What laughing thing?"

Laugh track

"Oh, never mind!" (Its a joke on the cartoon she comes from, Jayfeather is the only one hearing it!)

In Harry's london

Appearing in a back alley, Thomas and the group snuck around to the muggle streets, listening to the cars roll by.

"Okay, Seras you can whistle a taxi right?" he said as Eragon combed his hair to hide his ears. Jayfeather jumped and landed in the backpack Eragon had donned to blend him in.

"You could have just warped into Dalgon alley" Alex sighed.

"Yes, and get swarmed by wizard agents, petrified and locked in a cage, yeah that sounds fun" Thomas said sarcasticly.

"Not bad wit" she admitted as Seras blew a whistle. A taxi came on in a short bit.

"To this address" Seras showed the cab driver.

"Uh miss, that's a run down building"

"PLEASE" she pleaded cutely. The cab driver blushed.

"Okay, miss. Get on" as they got in, Alex said to Seras.

"Teach me how to do that, please"

Later

As they walked into the leaky caldron, they noticed it seemed empty.

"Uh, doesn't this place have customers, at all" Alex asked rudely.

"Normally, yes, but not today" a agent said, leaning against the wall. A dozen more appeared from the shadows, surrounding the group of five completly.

"The minster, Cornelius Fudge, wishes to see you"

"Good, he sells brownies, right?" Alex joked. The wizards didn't get the joke, and teleported them.

"Hey, that tickle" Jayfeather laughed to himself.

A teleporting later

The group appeared in a office, dizzy from the teleporting.

"Okay, I prefer light portals, so much" Thomas had to say.

"Ah, if it isn't the aliens" a short, old said from the table.

"Hey, your the fudge guy, got any fudge for us" Alex laughed again. "Oh, I'm so funny"

"Quiet!" he slammed his hand to the table.

"Now, excuse her. I brought her with us, not for her manners, or her wit, but for another reason. I am Thomas Greenlight, leader of the world of Greenia"

"Fudge, British Ministery of Magic leader" he didn't offer to shake hands.

"Now, this is Seras Victoria, a vampire from the world of Draculania" Seras smiled, and bowed.

"This is Eragon, a half human, half elf dragon rider, hailing from the world of Alegesia"

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Fudge-vodhr" Eragon greeted in the ancient langauge. Fudge just looked at him funny.

"I am Jayfeather, the cat key wielder" Jayfeather said telepathicaly. "My world is the Great forest"

"And I'm Alex Russo, as you've already world. My world is called Waverly Place, and like you, I am a wizard" she took out her wand and held it up.

"Is that a stick"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Alex, please" Thomas tried to calm her down.

"Fudge, calm yourself as well" a ancient voice said. In a poof, a severe old man with a long silver beard appeared.

"Albus Dumbledore" Fudge said smoothly. "You should go, I can expel these foreigners myself."

"I heard that off worlders were here, and I wanted to see them for myself" he adjusted his moon spectacles, as he examined them.

"Buzz off loon!"

"Sorry, Ms Russo" he didn't turn to look at her, but instead examined Jayfeather.

"Remarkable, this cat shows above Kneezle intelligence. And this boy, is like a mini Hagrid in strength"

"Stop examining me, two leg!"

"Oh, sorry little kitty"

HISSS

"Okay, I'm backing up" he said calmly.

"You know, I think we should here them out" Albus smiled.

"I don't trust them"

"Just here us out" Thomas said calmy. "As you seem to be aware, there exist many worlds. Each of us represents one world, that at one point existed. Now, I know that this world's keyhole was locked long ago, by Colton Wildgrass, an old friend of mine..."

"You knew that traitor!" Fudge stamped. (Note, since 13V is no longer canon, his fate has changed). Thomas was taken aback.

"I remember him, he was a Griffindor, got okay marks, then he vanished, I guess you know the story" Dumbledore pointed out to Thomas.

"THEN, this is where that off world freak is ignorant!" Fudge declared "His friend came back, and was found guilty of breaking the no cross world contact degree to a unbelievable extent!"

"Hey, you never made that law known!" Jayfeather meowed. Fudge was taken aback by Jayfeather knowing that "So how is it fair to punish some one like that!"

"Its corrupt!" Eragon stated.

"It's just pathetic" Seras shook her head.

"Your lame" Alex commented.

"Silence, off worlders have no reason to leave their worlds in the first place!" Fudge growled "World trans contact will lead to chaos unlike any before, even more than he who must not be named ever could cook up."

"Contact has existed between Greenia and several worlds for over 10 years, and nothing from that has set a plauge or such" Thomas told him. "And you just lock up people like Colton for..."

"Oh, I didn't have him locked up, I had another solution, a kiss, by a dementor!"

"A what?" Alex asked

"You took Colton's soul from him, leaving him in a coma forever!" Albus yelled. Thomas had his mouth open, and tears were in his eyes.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Thomas is about to cry" Eragon said telepathicly to Jayfeather. Jayfeather just was stunned. Alex was surprised, and Seras was stealing, and had Fudge held up by his collar.

"What was that for! Maybe its because you took out a qualified hero, that your friend, Mr. Riddle, is such a problem"

"Was"

"I don' think so" Seras tossed him into his chair. Thomas shook his head.

"I wanted to be reasonable, maybe make a aggreement, but after that..." Thomas stopped talking in grief.

"Bannanna Handanda!" Alex yelled, as Fudge's hands turned into two Bannanas, as Seras opened a light portal. They all steamed out.

"Your going to regret what you said" Seras gave one more glare as she left.

"Good riddance" Fudge huffed.

"That was a tad bit harsh" Albus shook his head. "I agree with her, what this day has done will have horrible consequences" Albus vanished. Fudge tried to change his hands back, but it kept failing.


	3. A past battle, Seras vs Alex Alexander

In the past ( note I may not capture Alex Alexander's religous extremitisim or the most effective words but that is just how I write

A man with dark intentions who thinks they are light, who sees only one side of something and not the other, a heroine who he hunts......

" I must thank you, for locating that dark little creature called Seras. I am equal to her master, that dark devil thing Alcurd, but by killing her, I will rid the universe not only of a dangerous creature, but strike a bold across their mental link. Being her master, and the one who made her a vampire, killing her will have the same effect as the killing of a dragon or rider. He may not be able to find her, but I have" Alex Alexander said to Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz.

"Sure, have fun with that" he said as Alex flew off. Then he sighed. " Brrrr, I wish that I found a villain from her world who hated Seras and wasn't a vampire other then that nut. But a destroyed Seras is a destroyed Seras as they say. Like a dragon rider or elf, I can't let time take her to her knees."

Meanwhile in Greenia

"Seras, it's been a while" Sarah said shaking her hand. Thomas had called her in to Greenia as he needed someone to keep and eye on the young heroes, and keep a good eye on the super nuclear reactor Rhinox was repairing for Optimus.

"IT has been a while there Sarah, I haven't seen you since that attack on the anomaly factory" she said kindly. Her soul stone made her the perfect balance of Vampire ( strength, life and sight) and human ( soul, food and light) and her keyblade was a good thing to boost. Between Jade chan, Sarah Philips, James Hiller, Omi, Ben and Gwen Tennyson and Kiki Benjamin, only Kiki, Ben and Omi were aware of her vampire nature.

"Hey, where are Ben and Kiki?" she asked Jade.

"I don't know, doing who knows what.?"

Elsewhere

"This is good, mmmm" Kiki said tasting a delicous bananna growing in the part of Greenia where the Javan Rhinos existed. They only ate it if it fell down, so it wasn't much of a waste.

"Well, I know how much you like Bananna's little monkey" Ben flirted.

"Oh stop" she laughed. Then they noticed a ship landing in the distance.

"Whose that?" Ben asked. A quick unspoken agreement had them run off towards it.

5 minutes later

Alex was looking around the area of the endless realm rift habitats of Greenia, seeing a large herd of Gazelle's in the distance. Who was the nut ruling this world anyway? He thought this as he saw two small figure run at him, a brown haired child with a wierd watch on his hand, the other a blond haired girl in orange.

"Who are you" The boy asked confused.

"I am on a divine mission, I have come to search for a vicious creature of darkness. It is my divine job, duty and commitment to destroy her. Bring me to her, oh children and may you help me destroy her"

"Wait, Seras why? She is a nice person. She has never fed on anyone since Thomas met her" the girl said angirly.

"You have no idea how dangerous a Draculania can be. Join me and destroy her"

"I know what's dangerous. Alien overlords, clown vampires, ghostly aliens, alien invasions, giant robots and magic users with dark intentions. However I have teamed up with Seras several times, and believe me she is good" the boy said defiantly.

"If you won't listen to the will of the man of the divine guidance, then I must teach you by force" he said drawing out his sacred Bayonets.

"Bring it on" Ben said omnitrix ready.

Meanwhile

"This is some lovely tea Sarah" Seras said enjoying some herbal tea.

"Why thank you Seras, it really is so nice to see you again. I really must know what sort of world creates such a wonderful lady like you" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, you never mentioned your homeworld, nor did Thomas" Jade said also enjoying the tea. Seras had a bit of a unseen anime sweat drop. Her homeworld, well it was dark, depressing and infested with evil things. And was she one of them? Or now something better, and the best of both sides.

Back

"Diamondhead" Ben said turning into the diamond alien and sending shards at the man.

"So you turn yourself into such a horrid beast" he said as his endless bayonets sliced the crystals in half. Then he leapt and tried to hack Ben, but Kiki, in a form half monkey half girl kicked him in the head and sent him flying.

"And a half beast witch! This world is infested with demons and those who defy the power of the devine, now face this" he said blasting them.

"I... can't move" Ben said struggling as was Kiki.

"This anti non fully human trappinator will make this easier" he said as he sent a huge volley of bayonets at the two.

Back to Seras

"What's that" James asked worried. Two dark shapes were flying at them. Crashing past them were Kiki and Ben, both out cold and injured. Then something flew alongside them.

"What's this, a garden shovel" Jade said picking it up. Immediatly Seras reconized it.

"Put it down Jade. This is used by one man, and if he did this to those two, you guys should run" she said looking away.

"Seras, I can't allow anyone to beat up Ben, except me that is in an honorable match" Omi said. "I won't let this go"

"I want to help too, I don't like people to wail on my cousin and his little girlfriend" Gwen said confidently.

"Really, RUN" Seras yelled. But her voice was more filled in fear and as if she was pushing back memories.

"Seras, who is responsible. I can tell you know" Sarah said concerned. Then another Bayonet flew at them, followed by a blond man, he bore many scars. He then saw Seras.

" You dirty little she devil. You are a creature of darkness. And you must be destroyed" Alex Alexander said to Seras in Greenia. Summoning her keyblade she countered

" And how does a being of darkness use a keyblade, the weapon of light. Consider that, alex alexander" she said angirly.

"Uh, mind filling us in" Jade asked.

"I will fill you in, you are in the company of a" he began before a blast of fire smothered him and sent him flying. Seras stood with her smoking keyblade pointing at him.

"A what, one of the finest ladies I have ever had a meal with. She is more fine then the wives of great british generals of the revolution, of the american side even" Sarah defended her.

"Sure, until she drains you dry" he spoke angirly. " what kind of person, even a idiotic british dunderhead should know never trust a Nosferatu"

"What is that, a fancy word for beggar" James spoke defiantly.

"No" Seras said sadly. This seemed to hurt her a lot as if she dragged every word out of her heart. " He is true in what he called me. A long time ago, in the village of Cheddar, I became the one thing he hunts. The one thing he hates. I became it to save my life, a Nosferatu as the romanians call them".

"No riddles" Jade sighed.

"I am a descendant of Dracula, a vampire" she cried with tears forming. "I have fangs, I once drank blood all of that! I got sucked from my world during the adventure before you came here Sarah, and well James too. That's why Omi and Ben knew before this. But Thomas got me a soul stone that allowed me to regain some human qualities, such as the ability to handle things other than blood, to stand the sunlight" she then got anger in her tone as she focused on ALex" and I had the keyblade before any of that" before she dove in. As Bayonet met keyblade, the small blades were knocked out of his hands and soon they keyblade was at his throat.

"You can't kill me. Your master found that out, that you saw when you had one of these in your neck" he said chucking another bayonet, that she grabbed in her hand. But it didn't start burning her.

"H,hhow" he said scared.

"I am not alligned with the dark parts of vampirisim" she spoke with authority. " I am light" and then she flashed a bright light and Alex was sent flying into a wall. As he got up, her eyes glowed redder then normal and she activated her limit. A fiery red aura surrounded her and her keyblade and fiery strikes struck the man repiditly before she struck him with her keyblade driving him up and then striking him down. As the limit faded, the wounds on the man started to repair themselves.

"Gross" Sarah said sounding quesy.

"Ha, it will take more than that to best me" he laughed. Focusing on the powers of light, the fusion of the powers of dracula and the keyblade, she unleashed a power of light only another, Thomas could do. A portal, but of light formed and sucked in Alex. Sighing she sat down.

"Seras" Sarah said. As Seras turned, she got a hug, from Sarah and all the others.

"But, I am a monster" she sighed before Ben spoke.

"I have a watch filled with monsters, but that doesn't change how I am."

"Yeah, your still the annoying dofus cousin I had before" Gwen teased. Ben ignored it.

"Seras, we may know what you are, but we don't care, just don't drain us dry and we can live with it." Sarah said nicely.

A few days later

"Alcurd, to my office" Sir Integra, the boss of Alcurd, Seras's master called. As the tall red man came out of the wall, she motioned to a small device on her desk. Activating it a hologram of Seras popped up.

"Police girl" Alcurd said surprised. She had disapeared a long time ago, and was presumed dead.

"Yes, I have missed you guys" she said with a long held in sadness that was finally being taken cared of. " I am sorry, but I don't think I cam ever come back"

"What, but you swore to the name of Hellsing" Integra said angirly. Then she summoned her keyblade and Alcurd gasped in surprise.

"I have been chosen as a weapon of light. I have embraced a path that few vampires can, or would. I have the best of vampires, and humans" she said taking a bannana and taking a bite out of it.

"I fear Alcurd, that my path has stretched too far from what Hellsing requires, or needs. I now am a defender of not just one world, but of many. I have seen action in so many places, more than you have Alcurd. I am on worlds far away from far away from ours"

"Police girl, I wish you luck" Alcurd said nicely as the communicator turned off.

"Alcurd, why did you not force her to stay" Integra yelled.

"Simple, she has become better then any vampire I ever knew. She has embraced her own path, I have naught to help or teach her


	4. Also past, the battles of dark and light

A blast of orange strikes a medium aged woman, trapping her in a tech looking bubble.

"ALCURD"

"Master, what" a tall, dark man in red said appearing.

"Oh no, I don't think that's your master Nosferatu, that would be me" Dr. Doofemsmirtz said walking in with the blaster he used, the power transfer inator. As Alcurd drew out a gun, Dr. Doofemsmirtz pressed a button, and both of them were shocked with electricity.

"You, Alcurd are now my servant. With this inator, I now have the power of a hellsing descendant over you, and I have a command. You will destroy the heroes of light, starting with Thomas!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!" Seras screamed waking up from her dream. But it was firmly remembered. Does that make it a vision. Looking around scared she quickly dressed, then opened a portal and ran.

In Greenia

"Now Ben, let's see this new alien of yours" Omi said in the training ring.

(Ben felt cyber armor grow over him and his body become looser, flash and he was)

"NanoMech" Ben said ready to fight. But then from a portal of light Seras came running in.

"Doofemsmirtz, master, control, Thomas, help" she said over and over in a too fast to understand tongue.

"Uh, what" Ben said turning back to normal.

"Is Thomas, all right" she manged to say slowly.

"Sure, the worst he has done anytime recently was, wait why are you asking" Omi laughed. Growling Seras stuck the ground with her foot. Omi flinched, and hearing it Thomas warped in.

"Seras, whats gotten into you. It's not like you to want to hamstring Omi" Thomas said concerned.

"I, had a vision. Remember when you said I have a slight amount of Mid-Clorians in my body, not enough for the force but enough to sometimes have a case of foresight"

"Yes, and did you have some sort of vision or something?"

"Yes, I saw Doofesmirtz manage to take control of my master......" she began before a look of panic transfixed Thomas's face.

"Did, did you say master, as in tall guy, red, vampire?!"

"Yes, Alcurd" Seras said confused.

"Seras, this is bad"

"Yes, I sort of know that" Seras said annoyed.

"Come on, Seras is so nice, her master must be even nicer" Omi said before Ben slapped him.

"My master is a dark lord of extreme cunning, power, and well vampire things" she showed off her fangs to emphasize her point " and also he is sort of stuck to absolute loyalty to Integra. Now that Doofemsmirtz has somehow cut that to himself, perhaps one of the strongest people in all the worlds is now going to kill Thomas."

"Yes, but it's the future, we still have...." Thomas began before they were called to the command center. They were joined by Jade, Kiki and the maximals, but Seras didn't greet, and they could see how tense she was.

"It is Dinobot" Dinobot whispered to them. " Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz has just embarked to take the power of a certain vampire named Alcurd and use him to kill you, then all the other heroes across the worlds" he said before quickly turning it off.

"Seras, I will have to fight him. Take Ben, Omi and Kiki and try to get Integra out of that. We can't allow that man to have control over Alcurd. Optimus you will send one of each of you to City Zoo, Pokemon Castle, Garfield Strip, Camp Kidney, Cybertron, Tiptonia, Dutchy of hope, Nowhere, Marquee row, Spagetti Junction and seaworld to warn the heroes there, if anything else Sarah, James and Gwen included..."

"Hey, what about me!" Jade complained.

"Jade, you will go with Ben. I will stay and fight him" Thomas said solemly.

"Thomas, you know how dangerous it is" Seras said concerned.

"Yes, I hope you are aware that no matter what occurs, Seras you will lose either master of vampires, or keyblade" Thomas said concerned.

"That's why I will move as quick as I can, so that doesn't happen" Seras said firmly. Nodding they went their seperate ways, each team going off in each of their destinations. Thomas then got the morby morpher and band of mew and set off for the barren part of the world. As he got to the place where the dimmension caused a continous aurora in the sky and the ground was a flat land of dirt and rock where nothing could get hurt, he stood with his power ready. Then he saw a portal open and out stepped Alcurd.

"Your not of free will, are you Alcurd" Thomas said raising an eyebrow and summoning his keyblade and lightsabre.

"Thomas, I have no choice but to kill you. Decides, I wouldn't mind my fledgling back" he growled before taking a gun and firing, only for a ward to stop the shot dead in the air.

"Sorry, it is a duel between the ultimates of light and darkness. And I am pulling out all of my stops" Thomas said before they charged.

In Draculania

"So, this is where you lived. It's, dark" Jade commented.

"I don't call it my favorite place" Seras sighed as Hellsing manor came into sight. Instead of the usual soldiers outside of it, battle droids stood at attention.

"We can't let them see us" Seras hissed.

"I have an ideas, Shadow Slicer" Omi said creating a shadow copy of himself. As the copy walked in place, the droids fired, but it failed to affect the copy Omi while Seras popped behind them and smashed their heads.

"Okay, this is not going to be fun, I would suit up" Seras advised. As both Omi and Jade brought out ample wu for them both, Ben and Kiki got into their forms.

(Kiki felt her yellow suit form and as it did she felt ears and a tail form)

(Ben felt his stomach and tongue expand as the rest of him shrunk, flash and he was)

"Upchuck" he said raising his fist in the air as the others ran into the house.

Back to Greenia

"Morby Morpher" Thomas said as it flashed and he took on the form of Ashitaka. While he had not used the morpher much before this, he knew that he had to use the forms of all the heroes he had met, this dimmension or not to beat Alcurd. With that he lifted a huge stone and sent it flying into Alcurd, who merely punched it into pieces, only to find Thomas gone. It was then he felt a Aura sphere fly into his back. From behind Thomas then allowed auras of Sword Dance, Iron Defense, Tail Glow and Agility cover him as he boosted up.

"Tonto" Thomas said changing forms to that of the dopey omnitrix guardian.

"Please" Alcurd yawned before a blast of darkness was fired. Leaping over it he turned into Jetray from the form and flew at Alcurd blasting him with energy from his eyes. As Alcurd was blasted through, as he regrew the holes into whole parts he saw Thomas change into Cannonbolt and fly straight into Alcurd rolling him down with intensity. Growling he took hold of each side of the ball and stopped the role.

"Burn Body" Thomas yelled as the skin on Cannonbolt turned fiery and burnt his Palms. Yowling he let go before Thomas turned into Spitter and sent a compressed goo cannon into Alcurd. As he wiped off the goop, he said

"Is this the best you got" Alcurd laughed as the burns faded before he summoned dark hoards of crows out of his hair and sent them flying at Thomas.

"Wendy" Thomas said turning into the full grown good whitch and flying into the storm. While doing so he cast Brisingr burning the crows down before flying up and firing blasts of light from the broom into Alcurd. Flying like a fighting air fighter he fired again and again.

"Blast them" Droids yelled as they fired at the heroes. Growling Seras burnt them down as Upchuck swallowed up their remains and fired them at the other droids. As he spoke Kiki kicked more down as they climbed up to the second floor, where a man with red hair stood waiting.

"Durza?" Seras said confused. Instructing the others to go she stood before the shade.

"Why if it ain't both Alcurd and Thomas's pet little student" he laughed. "You aren't even fit for the power in you" he said as he hoisted a scarred blade. Running their blades struck, both sides pushing into the other. Growling a burst of light blinded the shade as Seras tried something.

"Ragnarok" she yelled as bursts of light fired from her blade and struck the shade repeditvly. Then he felt a blast of fire strike into his back. Turning he saw Ben as heatblast, with Omi, Jade and Kiki behind him.

"Grrr, I have better things to do, like tourturing an elf" he growled warping away. Nodding they ran up to the third floor, and with her keyblade Seras opened it up to the room where Integra was held by Doofemsmirtz.

"Seras" Integra said in a fusion of shock and anger.

"You" Doofemsmirtz said shocked as she and the kids, with Ben now as Fourarms strode in.

"It's over Doofenmsmirtz, you've lost" she said quite angry.

"Oh, is it" he chuckled. "You see for a long time I have been afraid of the bloodsuckers of eastern Europe, the place of my youth" he said evilly. "And that is why I have come, to end my nightmares!"

"Huh" she said confused.

"Normally I am against worldly doom, but in this case I will make a exception. What you don't realize Seras, is that inator didn't just give me control of Alcurd, it transfered the keyhole into him. And I know Thomas will win, so when he does this world will be destroyed, and did I also mention that it is FOREVER" he laughed evilly.

"Monster" Seras said scared.

"Oh, I'm not, but you and your master are. Look at you, eternal lives, sharp teeth, red eyes its sick. But now I will destroy this world never for it to return, and vampires everywhere will lose out on the center of vampiric darkness" he cried as he warped away. Taking her keyblade, she tried to free Integra, but if failed.

"Guys, I could use help" She said trying to cut it open.

"Seras, what we should be doing is trying to find him" Ben said urgent. Slapping herself mentally, she tried to find him but found that he was out of reach in a dark place.

"I, I can't find him" she cried. And then on the monitor.

"I have only two of these, and you ALcurd have forced me to use it. You death is now my responsibility, other Alcurd forgive me" Thomas said glowing with his smash ball. The area where they fought was coated in blood, and the guns of Alcurd as well as the band of mew, morby morpher and Thomas's lightsabre laid damaged.

"Power Star Oblivion" Thomas said summoning thousands of bright stars. Directing them he sent the light energy into ALcurd, smashing him again and again with the light stars until he exploded into dust.

"Seras" Integra cried as she faded away. Then the entire area began to evaporate into darkness.

"Warp" she cried as she escaped, with a few of her old possesions.

Back at Greenia

"What" Thomas said shocked. " I ended up destroying the world"

Seras seemed worried at how he looked, defeated, exhausted and lost " Thomas, you didn't know. You said it yourself, one of you had to die and to tell you the truth I know he is happier. Sadly old Alcurd wanted a strong oppodent to battle, he got his wish.

"Took him two dimmensions to do it" Rattrap snickered.

"Huh" Seras said confused.

"Ratrap" Optimus said knocking him on the head.

"Seras, what do you intend to do now" Thomas asked. Sighing she told him

"I just want you to remind me to help you take down that man" she said confidently.

"Seras, your one **_good _**Nosferatu"


	5. Alucard's revival

20 years into the future

From a dark and red orb, the form of Alucard appeared. He stepped out, and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You, are a few years ahead into the future, 20 years to be precice" a voice said. Turning, Alucard saw a pale blond and skinned teen, with golden eyes. Power radiated from him.

"I am Kronos, lord of Time, and you are my newest servant"

"Think again, Kronot!" he laughed before his hands morphed. They became dark shadow like maces, and jumping, he smashed them into the Scythe. The teen forced him back, before slowing time. Alucard was barely mused, and the two continued to battle.

Meanwhile in Greenia

"Tonto, we find you guilty of causing Kronos's revival, and of Galbatorix's, he who must never be named's, Megatrons and all the others" Thomas, shook his head annoyed. "I normally not one to judge, but your an utter idiot" his hair has grayed half way in the twenty years time

"Hey, how was I supposed to know traveling back in time would react like that!"

"As punishment" he stopped as his wife Seras whispered something into his ear.

"you will be forced, to house Omni and his family, whose house the revival of Kronos has destroyed.

"NO!"

Back to Alucard

"You aren't half bad. But only a human, can kill me" Alucard panted. "Releasing control to level ze..." he froze in place.

"How about a deal instead, vampire. You are now free of Integra, as that little mortal, as well as the rest of your world aside from you, your little, Fledgling isn't it, and Anderson, did not get revived afterwords. You obviously have some things, you'd like to do?"

"Why yes" Alucard told him "First, I want to give that Thomas some payback..."

"And then you want to take Seras from him"

"What? Police girl got married?"

"Why yes" Kronos told him. "That little soul stone of her's has brought her back to nearly being human, but with a vampires, percs. And they have a son, the dhampire John Victoria."

"But female vampires aren't supposed to be fertile?"

"Don't ask me, I never cared much for the reproduction habits of blood sucking things" Kronos commented.

"Join with me, Alucard. I will give you all the fresh blood you can drink, captured from casulties my armies shall reap in the field of battle. And in exchange, what ever could you desire.?"

"I want to give that Fledgling of mine, a reminder of what she is. She is not a human, she lost that twenty odd years ago. I want to see Thomas burned alive, as well as all who live in that precious Greenia of his. And I want to see if this John has any potential to be the Nosferatu his mother never was!"

Later

"John, where are you" Seras called, wandering deep inside the infinite wilderness. Where did her little darling boy go? She spotted his reddish brown hair in the distance, sitting up top a tree branch.

"John, get down, your fall" Seras scolded concerned.

"Oh, you don't order me around, Police girl" a different voice said. Stepping back, Seras saw what she thought was John shift into a tall man, in red. His large hat, his orange goggles....

"Alucard?!"

"So good you remember me, Police girl" he jumped down. "What a shame you forgot what I told you, give up on being human!"

"What makes you think I would. This soul stone, it has given me a perfect life!"

"A son, a husband, a warm bed, not blood food, a house whatever else a little house wife could want" Alucard commented.

"House WIFE! I've fought in 5 of the 8 battles that have happened so far in this new war; Greenia, Alegesia, Cybertron, Vampiric woods and Ba sing se"

"But if it were perfect, then why didn't you change Thomas, or is he not worthy of being a Nosferatu" he was hitting all the points he knew would upset her.

"That, is a issue we are discussing." Seras admitted "Thomas doesn't want immortality given to him, he wants to earn it"

"And how was it, that you reproduced with him. How is it, that a dead being gave life to a half dead being?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you" angirly, she summoned her keyblade into her hands.

"Oh, a vampire of light. How hypocritical. Join me again, I ORDER YOU" Seras was covered in black static, that was driven off by blue static.

"I, am, not, following you!" she attacked, her keyblade striking him, his two palms holding back her keyblade.

"I am your master, Obey me!" he punched her in the face, causing her to stumble backwards. He drew the Jackal, and fired. It barely missed, instead causing a tree to explode. Then, his left arm morphed into black shadow ropes, that bound Seras against a tree.

"Now, call me Master!" he smacked her in the cheek.

"NO!"

"Now, you little...." and a green energy slash hit him straight in the face. He stumbled backward, as Thomas ran in and cut the dark ropes with his keyblade.

"Thomas" Seras smiled.

"How did...."

"I get back, well thank Kronos. If I help him, I get to pummel you and Greenia to the ground, and I'll get my Fledgling and her spawn back!" he glowed black, as a blast of force lightning flew out of his hands. Thomas barely blocked it, but got pushed into a tree.

"Kronos also gave me a boost or two, now come here!" he grabbed her wrist tightly. Seras tried to kick herself free, but a wall of darkness blocked her as Alucard summoned a dark portal. But before he could leave, a blast of blue fire stopped him. Turning around, he saw the older Ben, Aelita, Kiki and Zak Saturday. Ben was in the form of Ultimate Swampfire.

"Is that that Alucard dude?" Ben asked shocked as Kiki helped Thomas up. Firing, a blast of blue fire impacted straight into Alucard, but he blew it away with his hands before firing his gun. It impacted into Ben, causing him to explode. As he reformed, Aelita fired a energy field into Alucard, but he brushed it off before creating a whip out of shadows, and swiped her down.

"Okay, that's it. Big old Dracula or not, your stopping now!" Zak activated his claw, and it glowed orange, as did his eyes. A orange aura surrounded Alucard, but then he glowed black. The two energies started to react, and the entire area started to shake violently.

"I can't be controlled, Kur!"

"We shall see, Ben get them out of here!"

"But..."

"Do it!" sighing, Ben picked up Aelita and Thomas, now as XLR8. As he raced away with Kiki running from behind with a out cold Seras, the entire forest area started to break apart. Rocks started to float, the rivers started to boil, and the area became throught with , they exploded like a nuclear bomb!

In the town

"ZAK!" his wife Wadi said shocked as the area they were fighting in exploded. Then they saw a meteor of orange. Zak crashed into the square, out consious as Alucard crashed somewhere farther into the wilderness. His out cold body was found by dark guardians Ecila, Otnot and Regor.

"He did pretty well, even being able to resist the power of Kur himself" Regor commented.

"But in any fight, his power won't be as great like this, once his surprise fades, he will be easier to defeat, its a rule of anime guys like him" Otnot commented.

"Wha?" Elcia asked.

"Never mind, lets get him to the boss"


	6. Alucard's short thoughts

Thoughts in the night (It's a short chapter, more to build suspense then anything else)

"IS this really worth it"

"Why do I help this man, this, thing that I abandoned 600 years ago"

"I know, I know, I'm annoyed at the police girl"

"The attractive, I must admit, police girl"

"I haven't met a woman like her in 600 years"

"Are all my actions dictated by Jelousy"

"Am I helping the god, titan, whatever here, just because I'm annoyed she married a human, and the one who defeated me the last time"

"Can't really say killed, can I actually be killed"

"He's the closest I ever met, better a match than Anderson or Van Hellsing"

"Yet after being a draculina for 20 years, she still acts human"

"She still thinks like a human"

"Rather like those von Schlotterstein vampires that fool Doctor who dared to control me once tried to eradicate"

"Perhaps it's time I think of leaving him"

"Perhaps I should make my escape with a fake of death"

"I just need a worthy opponent"

"But who could it be, Thomas is too old, is their anyone worth to challenge"

This was the thoughts of Alucards


	7. The dark gods thoughts, Alucard vs ZEUS

Into the far future, again

In the darkness, a man walks slowly towards an unseen target. He stopped, revealing a familiar man in red, it was Alucard. The darkness lifted, revealing themselves to be on a asteroid somewhere (In my universe, Vampires do not require oxygen, or gravity, and are resistant to the cold, life sucking darkness of space)

"I've heard of you, Alucard" the dark shrouded man growled in a deep voice. He reeked of Ozone, and his voice seemed to ring loudly like a burst of lightning.

"And I of you, Zeus" Alucard chuckled.

"Be gone Nosferatu, I do not accept your kind in my domain!" Zeus growled, adjusting his dark attire. Alucard started to laugh towards the fallen former king of the gods.

"What domain, last I checked, Tonto and his friends took that away from you, and your stuck with those rather disgusting rebels you call minions, the Eagle's Vengeance you call them, I could have thought of such a better name, with more dark edge?" Alucard chuckled darkly. Zeus growled, as a lightning bolt formed in his hands, and then he chucked it at Alucard. Using his hands, Alucard blocked it with effort, and dissipated it.

"How!" Zeus said shocked, startled at the power this man had. Alucard laughed

"Only a mortal man, can kill me. Of course, so far the two that did, Thomas Greenlight and Aano Tsukune; did not do it forever, the last one didn't last one hour!" Alucard pulled his two guns from his pocket.

"You are nothing! Freaks like you were mortals who tried to get yourself immortal like I, a god of Olympus! And look at you now, a freak who lives in the shadows of the universe itself!"

"I do this, as a way to better myself. I made many mistakes, and it took the actions of a brave young man to show them to me. I was angry at what I had thought Seras had done wrong, and Kronos kept me thinking that way. It took a brief dive into death to clear my head, and I wasn't able to assist the heroes in a way that would grant their forgiveness."

"And you shall never get it, what could you possibly to to show them that your sorry for all the horrible things you've done!"

"Simple, I'm going to take you to Hades, watch them lock you up in the darkest pit of Tartarus, and laugh, afterwords have a bottle of wine and be on my own way"

"You don't have the power, I am a god!"

"And among vampires, I just may be something like that. Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent. Releasing control to level 0!" a dark aura surrounded Alucard, releasing a blast of dark winds. Zeus remained un phased as Alucard assumed his full powers.

"What sort of power, is that!" Zeus was shocked by the powerful aura Alucard was unleashing.

"This is the power of the ultimate vampire, the natural ultimate vampire's power, the modifications of the hellsing family, and with even more power Kronos had left behind in me. With this, I shall destroy you, and then watch Hades obliterate whatever left of you!"

"I'm a immortal god!" and the two immensely powerful beings clashed.

It's begun, an epic battle between Zeus, the former king of the gods, lord of the Eagle's Vengeance rebel movement against the modern order of heroes and the master of lightning, and Alucard, the ultimate vampire, the most powerful being who was not human or god in the entire universe! But as this took place, a memory flashed in the mind of Zeus, of what had led to this clash of titans

He only wanted his kingdom to be free of those he thought should not step foot in his land. Those who did not come from his world, mortal or greek god related, could not stand on his soil.

A memory flashed back of Seras Victoria, a tall man with brown hair named Eragon Shadeslayer, Thomas and a large red and blue robot named Optimus Prime were discussing terms with the gods of Olympus. While most of them were nodding happily, Zeus scowled at the freaks, the off worlders, those he had no power over

It had been the same exact reason he had locked away the god pantheons he had battled into submission, the norse, the aztecs, the aboriginals, the celtics, those were great times. Every time his minions found them, they were attacked, and locked away by his hand, alone. He who had the powers of all.

But then things started to change, that blasted boy, Percy Jackson, decided the fate of Olympus. Not his daughter, but his blasted brother's son. His daughter was a coward, a failure. He hid with that ungrateful daughter of his, that stupid, whinny, inmature Artemis. Then his brother somehow gained more power then he, doing more damage to Typhon then he, and the rest of Olympus could do in a week! Then, slowly he watched as the other gods, the ones who were supposed to do his bidding for all of time, weaken in their loyalties. They started to dare travel to other worlds, and help those aliens! Hades did nothing as ghosts of heroes without the blessing of his gods appeared in his elysium! Some even dared make friends with that horrid, demonic Tonto! He dared to unseal the defeated gods, he dared to make something that could clone gods! He dared to create a weapon that made his bolt look up like a rubber mouse! He dared, to defeat him...

His memory train stopped as he was struck with a blast of darkness from Alucard. The vampire was laughing as the thunder god was tossed, spinning into space. Steadying himself, he formed a bolt of lightning, and tossed it at Alucard. The bolt failed to do anything.

"You've been emaciated from your precious ambrosia and nectar for far too long, you may be able to handle a human, maybe, but you can not handle me. I'm actually dissapointed, usually my enemies at least take off my hand!"

"Be gone, monster!" Zeus hissed, before he summoned another bolt, and blasted the meteor. The rock split apart into millions of pieces, sending Alucard into space. Zeus laughed in triumph, before Alucard vanished, and reappeared behind him.

"That was a waste of perfectly good rock" Alucard said dully. Zeus flinched, before he started tossing lightning wildly towards Alucard, hundreds of bolts with a intent to destroy.

"Protego!" Alucard raised his hand, as a shield of energy formed, blocking the bolts easily.

"What!"

"Zeus, Zeus, Jupiter, Zeus, did you honestly think I didn't pick anything up while I was with Kronos, I must say some of these new powers are totally worth that enslavement, somewhat, now AVADA KEDARVA!" a green ball of magic flew straight at Zeus, striking him. Covered in a green aura, Zeus collapsed.

"A killing curse, not able to kill a god, but able to completely immobilize it for a brief time" Zeus started to growl as Alucard finished his sentence. Alucard chuckled, picked up the frozen god. But as he was starting to leave, Zeus yelled.

"Internia, now!" Alucard felt a prickle of strange energy.

"The fool" he muttered to himself. Without looking, he allowed the darkness to form a arm on his back, and this arm drew a gun, and fired. Hearing a scream, he replaced his gun and allowed his extra appendege to leave.

"Trying to clone Integra? Trying to see if you could control me, how dare you even think of such a idea, you piece of disgusting trash!" at that moment, a holy blade struck Alucard in the arm. Gripping in pain, he pulled in out, but as he did, Zeus chuckled as he slipped out of Alucard's grip, and vanished into a bit of black lightning, flying through the depths of space.

"ANDERSON!" Alucard growled, as he spied the mad priest warrior standing on a meteor near him, somehow not needing protection from the soul sucking darkness of space.

"Why, if it isn't Hellsing's little pet vampire" Anderson chuckled in a scottish accent.

"You just allowed a dangerous being to get away!"

"I don't care a bloody bit for any of them. My last orders were to end what was left of Hellsing, and you just happen to be in the wrong place in the wrong time." He summoned two bayonet's, one to each hand, as the dark aura around Alucard grew again. Charging, they were about to exchange blows as this cliffhanger allows you to think about who would come out alive...


	8. The No Life King, the Pure Blood Prince

Some time after the last chapter

Alucard slowly wandered on an mostly unknown world, looking back and forth with a curious gaze. The world was dark and mysterious, filled with black mist and darkness

"What sort of place, is this. It's so, vampire like...I like it" Alucard smiled. He then inhaled the air...

"Vampires, wonder what the locals are like?" Alucard grinned in an evil manner "Wonder if they're in for a visitor!"

Meanwhile

Seras was smiling, a little girl was asleep on her lap on a red couch in a elegant house. She had deep red eyes and had a little blouse with the red faced Autobot symbol with a blue skirt. Her closed eyes, if they could be seen, were two different colors, vampire blue and cybernetic blue. A fang gently hung out of her mouth, this was her granddaughter, Mona Victoria, child of John and Sari Sumdac's daughter, Sally. She was her first grand daughter, hers and Thomas's.

Seras lost her smile. Thomas, her husband, her one and only love, had been injured severely at the end of Kronos's rampage, his powers were crippled and then he had to retire from heroing. Luckily, heroes retirement compensation helped pay part they expenses that Seras was not able to fulfill on her hero job alone, a new feature of the heroes union installed by Thomas's successor...

"Mom" a voice called as a girl about 15 strolled into the room. Like Seras, she had ample, um features, and brown hair like Thomas. Her skin was pale, her eyes blue like Seras's eyes when her vampire nature was dormant, and fangs were in her mouth. She was wearing a blue "Phineas and the Ferbtones" shirt and short jeans.

"Jane, she's asleep" Seras pointed nervously, as Mona wriggled in her sleep. Jane gasped and lowered her voices tone. She then quietly tip toed over to the couch and sat down.

"Sorry Mom, didn't see her" Seras smiled in a forgiving way.

"No harm done, so what's the big hubub" Jane looked around nervously.

"Jeremy was doing a dark scan, hoping to maybe pick up Zeus's trail or something, but he may have picked up someone else on it" Seras now looked nervous.

"Don't tell me, Megatron? Azula? Vold..." Jane made a cut movement on her neck. Seras blushed.

"Opps, good catch, um so, who?"

"The scanner may have found Alucard"

5 minutes later

Seras, Jane and a now awake Mona, ran into a cybernetic tech styled control room in amazing time. Aelita's husband, the now balding blond haired, glass wearing Jeremy Belepos and Thomas, now paler and more gray haired, were waiting for them.

"Grandpa" Mona cried out happily and jump tackled him, knocking him down with a huff. Seras thought she may have heard a few cracking rib.

"Ow, let me go Mona, OW!" Mona gasped and stopped hugging him. His weakened powers also included his bone strength.

"Sorry" she said sadly. He huffed, before grabbing his chest.

"Oh, nothing a bit of time can't fix, but that's not our problem..."

"Dear, you need to relax, your retired" Seras scolded gently. Thomas smiled weakly.

"I may be, but nothing says I can't keep an eye on what's happening. And Alucard suddenly popping up after going to the world of Youkai is very strange" He breathed, before grasping his chest and falling. Quick as XLR8, Seras grabbed him.

"Urg, I'm okay"

"Dad, you need to take it easy. I don't know, go golfing or something" Jane said concerned. Jeremy coughed in order to get the mostly vampire families attention.

"Um guys, we have a problem already, its not time for an intervention. We have to worry about Alucard's return, for all we know Zeus has him under his command like Kronos did" Seras, who now had a charmed metal disc, labeled "Rider brand instant one use healer" applied to Thomas's ribs, looked up coldly.

"We know well enough that Zeus hates all vampires, and anyone close to them. I highly doubt he could even control Alucard if he tried" Jeremy adjusted his glasses.

"Now, however, we have to try to find out what's going on. And to do that, we need to go to his last known location, problem is its in space in a asteroid field in them middle of nowhere..."

"I'll go" Seras said immediately "I'm the only hero who isn't posted on a vulnerable world right now who can survive the vacuum of space" Thomas now was looking worried.

"Dear, if you go out there, and Alucard is still after you, it'll be too dangerous to go out alone, you need someone else to go with you" Thomas pushed himself up, before Seras shot him a look, as did Jane and Jeremy.

"Thomas, are you forgetting you've got just about as much power in you as I do? You'd be killed in two seconds" Jeremy said coldly.

"Hey, maybe I can go" Jane chirped. Seras glanced at her worryingly.

"Dear, you know..."

"That I'm not a full vampire? I'm proud of that, and for that matter, neither me nor John never tested if we can successfully survive in a vacuum. You can just open a portal if it looks like I'm about to explode" Seras looked around, hoping for any other way, but sighed defeated.

"Fine, you can come, but if it is Alucard, run immediately if he proves hostile" Seras waved her hand as a portal of light formed in front of her. Walking through it, she closed it as Jane entered. Thomas turned to Mona.

"Well, looks like its just you and me.."

"Let's go to that playground Granny passed on the way here" Mona begged, with puppy eyes. Thomas sighed, also defeated.

"Sure kiddo, lead the way" Mona grabbed his arm and pulled, a little too hard...

"OW, MY ARM!"

"Sorry Grandpa!"

Meanwhile out in the asteroids

Seras and Jane successfully warped onto the space stone field. The holed rocks floated in the vacuum like a series of stepping stones, but instead of crossing a river, they were floating aimlessly among the void. Luckily, it appeared that Jane was not being affected by the vacuum.

Seras sniffed the vacuum, before shaking her head "My bad, no smell in space. Really, I'm 60 and I've stilled haven't learned a thing" Jane smiled.

"Well Mom, you don't look over 25" it was then that they noticed something. Some of the rocks appeared charred.

"Lightning bolts, Zeus has been here" Seras jumped, boosted by the zero gravity, and landed on the nearby rocks to get a better look, as did Jane, after floating above the rock for a few minutes.

"HELP I'm STUCK!" Seras couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"HEY, it's not funny!" It was then that they noticed something. A plume of dark smoke was traveling through the void. The female nosferatu's watched the smoke trail concerned.

"They can do that?" Jane commented confused. Seras shrugged.

"Guess the death eaters can" it was then they heard a mysterious new spell, and at that moment, the smoke plume struck a nearby asteroid. The smoke cleared, as a wild brown haired teenager with piercing red eyes, a flat nose and a certain, crazed glaze in his eyes in death eater robes appeared. Seras and Jane were officially confused.

"Um, and you are?" The boy stared at them in contempt.

"For 19 years, I have trained, honing the powers of my noble blood, and you vampire (Censor) dare to stand in my way? Be honored, as you shall be the first of the hero league to perish, before I, Volcious Black Syltherin Serpens Lestrange, the son, of the DARK LORD!" somehow, lightning cracked behind him as he yelled this. Jane looked disgusted.

"Ol Volds had a kid, that is just plain gross, and I drink blood instead of having morning, well I guess for you wizards it would be pumpkin juice, right?" Volcious Black Syltherin Serpens Lestrange, why do they like such long, wierd names in the wizarding world, glared at her in fury.

"Be silent half breed! We, the death eaters, have trained in new, advanced dark magics for the many years since Kronos was destroyed" he drew a yew wand, it looked 12, 12 and a half, inches long or something ". And now, we shall reveal our new powers to the universe, prepare yourselves, AVADA KEDARVA!" a green sphere formed at his wands point and flew. The vampires jumped out the way and floated away in the void.

"Ha ha! Missed!" Jane stuck her tongue at the death eater as a keyblade, but black and slightly halloween themed, the Pumpkinhead, formed in her hands. Propelling herself through space, she flew straight at the death eater, who grinned with venom.

"Protega!" A magic wall formed in front of him, as Jane's keyblade collided. The sparks from this collision flew and blasted a nearby meteor, causing a burst of dust to fill the void. Volcious jumped out of the cloud, only to get a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, before Seras, who had appeared out of nowhere behind him, lifted her leg to his chest and sparta kicked him. He flew straight into a meteor, causing a massive explosion of rocks and dust. He burst out of the rock field unharmed, coughing a little, but unharmed.

"Wow, these death eaters are tough, you weren't kidding mom" Jane commented, as Seras's keyblade formed into her hand. Volcious grinned, a little like Alucard would.

"You little vampire (Censor) are lucky, today you get to see my mom's new technique, _the pure blood will crush all blood traitors and mud bloods dance of death and destruction_! Volcious started to spin round and round, as green orbs appeared, all killing curses. They flew into the air, before they started to collide, unleashing a super nova of mini killing curses. Seras and Jane were utterly blown away by it.

"That, just isn't fair!" Seras complained as she waved her hand. A barrier of light formed in front of her, blocking the mini curses, leaving a break in the flow just big enough for her and Jane to hide behind. The curses struck and burrowed into the rocks, causing them to explode into dust. Seras fell to one knee, on their one remaining rock platform, from the energy it took to keep her barrier working

"Mom!" Jane's concern made Volcious laugh.

"You vermin think you could stop me, the heir to the throne of the death eaters, the prince of pure bloods, the stunningly good looking one..." Jane had to restrain herself from giggling at that "And now, prepare to die" he rose his wand, as a blessed blade flew through the void and struck the rock a centimeter from Seras's head. Anderson crash landed on the rock that Volcious was standing on, before raising his blades.

"And that, is my cue to leave, good luck (Censor)" Volcious Black Syltherin Serpens Lestrange apperated away in black smoke, as Anderson turned towards them.

"Why, if it isn't Alucard's little spawn, had a run in with the accursed former pet hellsing vampire the other day, hard to believe the blokes still alive" Seras forced herself up.

"Same could be said about you, wait he's alive, where is he?" the warrior priest laughed.

"I don't care about the opinion, or the curiosity, of a little wretch like you, now, prepare to die" Seras waved her hand as a portal appeared behind her.

"Sorry, got to run" she and her daughter jumped through quickly, as a holy blade just missed them by a second.

Meanwhile on the dark planet

A be headed vampire fell to the ground, his body turning to dust in the wind. Alucard stood over the former ruler of the world he had found, and laughed to himself.

"This, was their best champion? These vampires, they need a serious training regiment, and I think I can do that" he noticed a golden crown laying among the deceased vampires remains. Alucard drew the crown, and placed it on his head.

"Well, what do you know, looks like I rule this place now"


End file.
